Real Fear Hurts
by platypus72
Summary: 16 year old Tanner Evans is a son of Phobos, god of fear. he is living a year-round life at Camp Half-Blood, and thinks that isn't about to change, until he and other demigods go out and try to find a very powerful demigod until its to late. After TLO.


**Disclaimer; I do not own PJO. Criticism is accepted!**

**Good news! Rick published****the lost hero**** online! ****.com/** **You need a password, but that's easy, its newhero.**

**My Greek translations come from Google Translate, so the might not be accurate, oh and its Greek not Ancient Greek.**

**I know my spelling and grammar aren't that great… so… yeah…**

I was in the sword arena, jabbing and slashing at white practice dummies with my sword, λεπίδα του φόβου, or, in English, Blade of Fear.

The blade was made out of some kind of black metal that I don't know the name of, it was a gift form my father, Phobos, Greek god of fear.

Now I know what you're thinking; The Greek myths aren't real, Right?

Wrong.

I live in a world of demigods; half human, half god. My mother fell in love with Phobos, and, well… had me.

I'm Tanner Evans. I'm an average 16 year old demigod. I'm tall with longish black hair and green eyes. I like to swim, even if I'm not good at it. I can generated fear to anyone, well, that is when I'm not at Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp for demigods. Chiron, our head councilor and centaur, banned my powers in camp after I "emotionally scarred" someone. I'm a year-round camper, mainly because I _really_ don't like school. You see, I have ADHD and dyslexia, like any other half-blood. I was brought here after the second titan war, after the gods swore the would claim every demigod before they turn 13.

I just cut off a dummy arm when I heard, "Hey, Tanner!" from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jenna Brown running towards me. She's a 15 year old daughter of Poseidon. Poseidon is one of the Big Three , which are the there major god, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They all swore an oath to not have children because of a prophecy that said a child of the Big Three would make a decision to save or destroy the gods when he/she turned 16.

The child ended up being Percy Jackson, another child of Poseidon. Poseidon got worried that he would be criticized because of have another child, so he hid Jenna.

"What's up?" I asked her. She was wearing a blue tank top with black skinny jeans.

"Chiron needs the head councilors of the cabins at the conference room." she said, heaving in breaths.

I was the head councilor of the Phobos cabin. After all, I am his only child.

Jenna was the head councilor of the Poseidon cabin during the school year because Percy goes to school.

"Okay," I said and followed her to the conference room.

~T~

The conference room was basically just the camps game room with a tattered, old ping-pong table with the net taken off.

I sat down next to Jenna and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin.

Chiron, in wheelchair form (I'll explain later), was sitting next to Mr. D, or Dionysus, god of wine, who was looking very bored, as usually.

"Now, I know you are wondering why I brought you here." Chiron said, "because no demigod has gotten a quest, but this is just as important.

A satyr we sent to retrieve a demigod with a very large scent is having trouble finding the child. We must send some demigods to help." And right after he said that, everyone started volunteering, except for me.

"Settle down!" Chiron said, "I have already decided which of you will go."

Everyone went quite, "The demigods are going to be; Connor and Travis Stoll, just incase you need something out of price range," the identical twins high-fived each other, "Jenna Brown," she smiled, "Percy, who will meet you at the hotel you will be staying at, and Tanner Evans."

"Wait, What?" I asked, "Why me?"

"Well, we just decided that your talents might be needed…"

"What if I don't want to go," I said, anger tinting my voice.

He sighed, "I didn't want to do this, but if you go, I will give you you're powers back."

I perked up, "When do we leave?"

Chiron grinned, "You will be leaving at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, and the school is for 12 year olds, I have a spell that will make you that age until you enter the borders again. When you wake up tomorrow morning, you will be twelve." he said, " Now, any questions?" no one said anything. "now pack up and get some sleep, you will wake up at nine and leave then. Meeting dismissed." he finished and everyone left.

~T~

I packed a lot of clothes, my wallet, my sword, and my hunting knife I stole from the hunters of Artemis when they came to visit once. I threw my duffle bag into a corner of my cabin and climbed into bed.

Before I lied down, I poked the scar running down my arm the Pelues, our guard dragon, gave me when I first came.

Percy called me Luke (I'm going to kill him), even thought the real Luke had a scare running up his face. It still tingled a little bit, but it wasn't annoying.

Finally, I fell asleep, and braced for the days ahead.


End file.
